


Paperball Horror

by Talliya



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1316107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talliya/pseuds/Talliya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duo finally annoys Trowa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paperball Horror

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any rights to Gundam Wing or its characters. This work is not for profit.

Trowa threw a wadded paper ball at Duo across the room from him - said man had been 'hmm'ing at his computer screen, a pencil balanced between his upper lip and his nose, for the last hour and a half without touching his mouse or keyboard. So the green eyed man figured he was simply rereading the same thing over and over and over. It had finally driven him crazy. As the ball connected with the back of Duo's head the braided man flinched, the pencil falling to splash in his mug of now cold coffee. But the reaction didn't end there, said flinch had him tipping his precariously balanced chair over and there was suddenly a Duo carpet on their walnut wooded office floor. Trowa's eyes had gone wide at the extreme reaction, usually Duo wasn't so spastic, but he snorted with laughter at the sight of Duo splayed out across the floor between their respective work stations. Duo lay there for a moment dazed before Trowa's snort registered and he realized that a ghost hadn't hit him, Trowa had. That would teach him to get addicted to a horror movie while at work.


End file.
